


Strawberry Sunrise

by ProblematicPines



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sunrises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: Usually, Marceline would hate the idea of somebody being so intimate with her, but with Bonnie, she couldn’t deny her. There was just something about the Princess of the Candy Kingdom that made Marceline lower her guard, and allowed her to get closer than she’d allow anybody else.Marceline settled back into the plush pillows, and exhaled deeply through her nose. She allowed herself to sink into the mountain of velvet, and inspected the room she was in while awaiting sleep to overtake her again.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Strawberry Sunrise

Marceline stirred in her sleep. She was having a lovely dream, a very pleasant one full of meadows and cotton candy. But a creeping warmth on her ashy skin caused her to groggily wake up from this dream, and she sleepily grumbled something in annoyance. When she opened her eyes, she peered around the bright pink bedroom she found herself in.

For a moment, she was confused as to where she was; this wasn’t her own bedroom, with its familiar cobwebs and criss-crossing support beams above her bed. This was an eye-straining pastel pink nightmare.

Marceline was just about to hop up out of the bed when she felt somebody else stirring beside her. This time, Marceline really did almost leap out of the bed, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

It was Bubblegum, curled up beside her underneath the pink duvet that covered the two women. Dressed in a silky pink night-gown, Bubblegum remained fast asleep, unaware of her companion’s stirring.

Her face was nestled in the crook of Marceline’s neck (fortunately not the side with the vampire bite-marks puncturing it), and her hair was draped across Marceline’s cheek and chest. Marceline could smell her perfume, which, while sweet, didn’t even compare to the natural strawberry scent of Bubblegum’s...well, bubblegum hair. It was a scent that made Marceline feel at ease, knowing that her girlfriend was right beside her.

Bonnibel’s breathing was soft and slow, and Marceline found herself subconsciously trying to match her own breaths with Bubblegum’s. Bubblegum was curled in and around Marceline; one of her hands was resting on Marcie’s chest, just above her unbeating heart, and her legs were comfortably criss-crossed over Marceline’s own. 

Usually, Marceline would hate the idea of somebody being so intimate with her, but with Bonnie, she couldn’t deny her. There was just something about the Princess of the Candy Kingdom that made Marceline lower her guard, and allowed her to get closer than she’d allow anybody else.

Marceline settled back into the plush pillows, and exhaled deeply through her nose. She allowed herself to sink into the mountain of velvet, and inspected the room she was in while awaiting sleep to overtake her again.

The bed she and Bubblegum were lying in was covered in all manner of food wrappers; candy (did that count as cannibalism on Bonnie’s part?), potato chips and a box containing half-eaten pizza. For a princess, Bonnibel certainly did have a messiness to her that other Ooo princesses would be quick to deny.

Positioned in front of the bed was a TV that Marceline recalled watching soppy rom-coms on prior to falling asleep. In her half-awake state she’d forgotten that she and Bonnie had finally had the sleepover they’d been talking about for weeks, and last night, they’d just chatted, ate food, and criticized the bad acting in movies they watched.

Bubblegum’s bedroom was bathed in a warm, orange-pink glow shining in through the windows. Squinting against the glare, Marceline could see the sun peeking over the boundary walls of the Candy Kingdom. It was soft in the morning mist, and it illuminated the cloud-streaked sky in a stunning array of pastel pinks, oranges, and blues.

As beautiful as it was, however, the more sunlight crept into the room, the more Marcie’s skin began to itch and sting. She hissed, sucking in air between her pointed teeth. She didn’t want to disturb Bonnie from her peaceful sleep, but she also didn’t want Bonnie to wake up to a pile of smouldering ash instead of her half-vampire, half-demon girlfriend.

Trying her best to be stealthy, Marceline reached over to grab hold of the nearest shutter cord. Giving it a gentle tug, the shutters slid closed, effectively cutting off the warm glow of the dawn peeking in through the nearest window. Tiny cracks of pink light still filtered in through the cracks between the folds, but the room was now dark enough that Marceline wasn’t in danger of spontaneously combusting.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Marceline settled back underneath the covers. She tucked up her legs so that she was spooning the still-sleeping princess. A small smile spread across Bonnie’s pink face, and Marcie felt her heart melt at the sight. Pressing a chaste kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead (loving the scent of strawberry emanating from her hair), Marceline lay back down. She stared up at the gingerbread ceiling of the bedroom, studying the different cracks and imperfections in the candy until her eyelids started to feel heavy.

Eventually, Marceline fell back asleep, with Bubblegum curled up comfortably beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been obsessed with Bubbline, and wanted to write a quick FanFic for it right before I went to bed.
> 
> So basically, this was super cute to write! I wanted to write something short, sweet, and challenged myself to not include any dialogue. It turned out pretty well, imo!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you spending your time engaging with my work! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as they give me incentive to keep on writing FanFiction for you all!


End file.
